No puedo contenerme, debo hacerlo
by RazielFilth
Summary: Los demás están enfrascados en lo suyo, por eso aprovechas rozarle su cuello con tus dedos mientras le entregas el documento. ¡Qué sorpresa se ha llevado! Te mira con los ojos desorbitados. Nunca habías echo algo así. Te sonríe con una sazón de lujuria, y bien lo sabes. Caminas más erguido para añadir más fuego…


**-Es un songfic con la canción "Principles of lust (Omen mix)", del grupo Enigma**

 **-Personajes quedan bajo autoría de su creadora: S. Nakamura**

 **-La historia, por supuesto, es de mi invención**

 **No puedo contenerme, debo hacerlo…**

 _Los principios de la lujuria se consumen en tu mente._

 _Haz lo que quieras, hazlo hasta encontrar amor._

 _Siente el latido de tu corazón._

Desde muy temprano he sentido este horrible deseo. Me consume por dentro, es como una fricción en cada una de mis venas; empero, en mi sexo y en mi corazón, retumba con la fuerza de una gran campana. No puedo disiparlo, ha llegado a mi cabeza y se ha incrustado ahí. Tengo tanto miedo. Bueno… no sé por qué me siento muy feliz, con un tremendo impulso de llevarlo a cabo. ¿Por qué de pronto me surge esto?

He intentado borrar semejante deseo, no obstante, teniéndole más cerca se fortalece este delirio. ¡Cómo yo siendo poseído por una atrocidad de éstas! Se supone que él es quien está embelesado por… ¡todas sus fantasías! Él es el culpable, yo no. ¡Cómo puedo permitir esto! Aprovecha cada instante para dejarme ver lo demente que está por mí. Se derrite por mí. No me estoy vanagloriando, empero, su proceder es bastante obvio, de hecho, esa es su intención. No teme a decírmelo, simplemente actúa.

 _Los principios de la lujuria son fáciles de entender._

 _Haz lo que sientes, hazlo hasta el final._

Ya es medio día. No ha desaparecido esta demencia. El corazón estalla desde adentro. Quiere que lo haga de una vez. ¿Aquí, en este lugar? _Sí, es mejor que sea ya. ¿Prefieres esperar hasta la noche? Es tu vecino, no habría problema. Pero te sugiero que te des prisa, o será de mayor densidad cuando lo estés haciendo._ ¡Estás desquiciado corazón! ¡Eres igual a él, un desquiciado! _No, tú eres el desquiciado; yo sólo hago vibrar lo que tú sientes. Dile a tu mente que deje enviarme esas imágenes. ¡Me estremecen!_ ¡Basta! No quiero escucharte. No sé por qué me tiemblan las manos, y tú, corazón, produces un zumbido en mis oídos. Estoy jadeando. ¡Por qué ahora! Lo miro y esta demencia se quiere desatar, como las fuertes aguas de una presa.

 _Los principios de la lujuria se consumen en tu mente._

 _Haz lo que quieras, hazlo hasta encontrar amor._

-Onodera—te habla él, escúchalo, míralo. —Necesito el documento que te encargué ayer. —Te dice Takano-san con esa voz que te enloquece, y que ahora mismo, te inyecta miles de agujas repletas de electricidad.

-Sí, sí, sí, aquí lo tengo. —le respondes con torpeza, porque no puedes evitar sonrojarte.

Los demás están enfrascados en lo suyo, por eso aprovechas rozarle su cuello con tus dedos mientras le entregas el documento. ¡Qué sorpresa se ha llevado! Te mira con los ojos desorbitados. Nunca habías echo algo así. Te sonríe con una sazón de lujuria, y bien lo sabes. Caminas más erguido para añadir más fuego… Incluso, ya has llegado a tu asiento y aún adviertes su aguda mirada sobre ti. _No sé por qué lo hice, ¿en qué me he metido?,_ piensas, pero estoy seguro que te sientes más ligero, ¿verdad? _Cállate corazón, Takano-san es muy serio en esto…_

 _Los principios de la lujuria son fáciles de entender._

 _Haz lo que sientes, siéntelo hasta el final._

 _Los principios de la lujuria se consumen en tu mente._

 _Haz lo que quieras, hazlo hasta encontrar amor._

Ya se ha acabado la jornada de hoy, debes marcharte… ¡Espera! Takano-san pasa detrás de ti y roza su hombro en medio de tu espalda, quiere que le sigas. ¿Vas a negarte? _No, no puedo negarme. Si no hago esto, no sé qué suceda conmigo… ¿Cómo me deshago de esto?_ Entonces síguelo.

En el metro, juegas con sus dedos, le haces saber qué es lo que deseas. Entrelazas sus dedos con los tuyos, sin mirarlo, porque si te impactas con sus hermosos ojos castaños, podrías liberar con vehemencia toda tu lujuria. Te palpito con más fuerza, tu sexo me pide que te haga notorio cuál es su estado. La mente se nos ha unido, no puedes negarte.

En el elevador, lo tomas de la mano, la oprimes un poco… Se ha abierto la puerta. El pasillo está disponible. No lo dudas, antes de llegar a tu puerta, te vuelves con frenesí y pasas tus brazos alrededor de su cuello; reposas tu frente en la de él. Jadeas cerca de sus labios. Los muerdes, y percibes un rayo de energía en los labios de Takano-san, quien te sujeta de tu cintura; revisando una y otra vez con sus enormes manos, la figura que escondes en ese abrigo… Interrumpes para abrir la puerta. Lo introduces a tu hogar, sin quitarle tus esferas de tintura esmeralda de sus ojos. Él, parece algo incrédulo, no obstante, es imposible que eluda tus encantos. Se muere por ti desde hace tiempo. Ambos se descalzan aun desafiándose con la mirada. Te apoyas en la pared y así te deslizas junto con él hasta llegar a tu pieza. Los cristales de color esmeralda y castaño, sostienen la provocación, parece que no parpadean. Recalco tu pecho, estás invadido de este momento, pues, Takano-san podría adelantarse. De hecho, quiere tumbarte, sin embargo, tú eres quien lo empujas y lo dejas caer en tu lecho. ¡Qué sometido se encuentra a ti!

 _Los principios de la lujuria se consumen en tu mente._

 _Haz lo que quieras, hazlo hasta encontrar amor._

 _Siente el latido de tu corazón._

No pierdes el reto con la mirada. Te muerdes el labio inferior. Mueves un hombro y luego otro, no para calentar, sino, para avivar su apetito por ti. ¡Está hambriento de ti, y tú, igual! Caminas lentamente y siguiendo este ritmo, te posicionas encima de él. Aún no puede creerte. Cierras tus ojos y pasas tu cuello por sus labios, él te recibe con besos que parecen devorar tu carne, pero no duele, todo lo contrario, va enardeciendo tu deseo desde los pies… Tú dejas que lama tu cuello. _¡No tenía idea de lo fabuloso que sería!_ ¿Sientes cómo sus labios bajan hasta tus hombros? Sus manos recorren tus glúteos y tu espalda. Liberas esa voz que tanto le fascina a él, y ti también. Es la voz que indica todo el deleite. _No puedo detenerme._ No, es imposible. Es imposible.

 _Los principios de la lujuria son fáciles de entender._

 _Haz lo que sientes, siéntelo hasta el final._

Bajas tu rostro, lo ajustas a la altura del suyo y te fundes en besos que casi roban su respiración. Moviendo juntos sus cabezas según los lleve el calor. Tu voz ha adquirido un tono más alto, él gime en otra escala. Tocas su cuello. Con la punta de tus dedos, lo delineas una y otra vez, una y otra vez. En cambio, sus manos de él buscan despojarte de tus ropas. Te detienes. Estás agitado. Ahora sostienes tu mirada en sus labios, así, te vas quitando las ropas. _¡Cómo estorban!_ Has quedado casi desnudo, él también. Puedes ver su fuerte figura. La describes con la punta de tu lengua, su pecho te notifica cuánto está recibiendo de ti. _¡Sabe delicioso! ¡Es muy delicioso!_ Aspiras uno de sus pezones. ¡Le has hecho liberar un gemido! _¡Qué suave es su voz, a pesar de lo gruesa qué es!_ De pronto, te sujeta de los hombros y cambia de lugar, ahora está encima de ti.

 _Haz lo que quieras, hazlo hasta encontrar amor._

Te estudia con esa mirada felina. Desciende hasta tu sexo. Introduce tu sexo en su boca y te produce un centenar de sensaciones. Tú no puedes contener toda esa fascinación, la has permitido. ¡Gritas porque te has vuelto un demente! ¡Estás disfrutándolo, lo gozas! La temperatura de tu cuerpo se ha manifestado en tus mejillas, estás tan rojo como una cereza. Llevas tu cabeza hacia atrás, porque no puedes con todo lo que él te provoca. Se detiene con un jugueteo en la punta de tu miembro. _¡Qué paraíso es éste!_ Se desabrocha su cinturón… Sabes lo que sigue. Takano-san no es de tentarse. Toma tus piernas y las lleva más arriba, porque quiere poseerte. Te va penetrando lentamente, le has dicho en otras ocasiones que es muy doloroso. No quiere lastimarte. _¡Más, más, él no es así! ¡No importa que duela, lo necesito!_ Abres más la boca, tus gemidos se han incrementado, su fuerza se te impone y debes liberarla de esa manera. Le gritas que sea más adentro, ¡más, más! Lo tomas del cuello. Él no te elude, empero, está bajo tu mandato, te obedece. Así que incrementa sus impulsos y lo hace con mayor fuerza, convirtiéndose en un desquiciado. Ya no puede detenerse, _ni yo, no se lo voy a permitir._

Cierras y abres los ojos, duele, porque su miembro va adquiriendo mayor volumen y firmeza. ¡Cuántos gritos has liberado! Pero él también, adora verte así, que recibes toda su fogosidad por ti. ¿Cuándo vas a detenerte? _No lo sé. El haber retenido esto por tanto tiempo... ¡Lo quiero todo, a él, todo él! ¡Tan dentro de mí!_ Tus órdenes no son sordas, te escucha porque te embiste con mayor fuerza. Gritas su nombre, así desatas la fiera que hay en él, y la sensualidad que tú no puedes eludir. El lecho ha comenzado a moverse en sincronía con ustedes. Mientras continúa adentrándose en ti, tus pezones relucen tanto que él tampoco los puede evitar, los roza, los muerde, los acaricia, los saborea, los devora… con su lengua, ahora pasa a aspirar la suavidad de la carne de tus piernas y glúteos. ¡Quiere comerte! No va a dejar nada. Es un festín, y los carniceros son unos esclavos. Bebe de tu entrepierna, de tus pantorrillas, de tus muslos, de tus glúteos, de tus pies, de tus brazos, de tu espalda, de tu pecho, de tu abdomen; ¡todo, se ha bebido todo! ¿Y qué has hecho tú? Recibirlo en todas partes, en dónde él vaya, tú le dejas hacer lo que quiera. Mas, lo has alimentado con la emisión de esa voz tan dulce y apetitosa.

 _Haz lo que sientes, siéntelo hasta el final._

Ambos han gastado energías, están con los pechos agitados. Ha terminado debajo de tu cuello, ahí reposa luego del voluptuoso festín. ¿Cómo te sientes? _¡De maravilla! ¡Esto era lo que buscaba! Ya no siento ese impulso de ti, corazón. Estoy realmente tranquilo. Era justamente lo que deseaba._ Te lo dije, no podías resistirte a las pasiones del cuerpo. Ahora que estás liberado, descansa…


End file.
